I now live in somewhere you don't know
by clickme
Summary: Sakura does not live in Konoha village anymore, but she still remember Sasuke... Sasuke tries to look for Sakura, but while looking for Sakura there was a problem... Pairings: Sasusaku, Nejiten, Shikaino, Naruhina I suck at summaries!
1. Goodbye for Sakura

Story title: I now live in somewhere you don't know

Summary: Sakura does not live in Konoha village anymore, but she still remember Sasuke... Sasuke tries to look for Sakura, but while looking for Sakura there was a problem... Pairings: Sasusaku, Nejiten, Shikaino, Naruhina

Chapter one: Goodbye Sakura.

Disclaimer: I never owned Naruto

Author's note: Hello everyone! Please read my other story too!

* * *

Sakura stands up...

"Come on guys, let's continue running!" said Sakura while she tries to make the three girls stand up...

Ino crawled away from Sakura's hand...

"Ino, don't get away from me!" shouted Sakura walking towards Ino.

"But I'm tired already and so are Hinata and Tenten." Complained Ino while she points at the other two girls...

Sakura was now about to shout at Ino's face but suddenly she heard her mom's voice...

"Sakura, I need your help here!" said her mom inside the house.

Sakura sighed.

"Coming...." said Sakura, she walked to their house and went inside.

* * *

**Inside the Haruno house**

"Sakura I need your cleaning your dirty room..." her mom was looking at Sakura. "well hurry up..."

Sakura went to her mom and grabbed some couple of things....

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you we'll go to Herten village tomorrow at six o'clock in the morning... At least there, I have friend there who can help us and then we'll be rich! Super rich!" her mom smiled and jumped and jumped...

"We're going to leave Konoha?" Sakura was surprised and fell to the floor....

"Oh, honey... I now you're sad because you'll miss your friends, but you can have many friends there too!" said her mom smiling.

Sakura sighed again...

"Well got to say bye now..." said Sakura lonely... She went to outside her house and walked towards the girls...

"Hey Sakura..." said Tenten lying on the ground. "Why are you sad?"

"I'm going to leave Konoha tomorrow..." answered Tenten and sat on the ground.

Tenten, Hinata and Ino were shocked.

"What?!?!" said the three girls.

Sakura nodded slowly.

"Bye!" said Sakura. "Oh and tell Sasuke the news, because I can't tell him I still need to help my mom..." Sakura went back inside their house....

* * *

**Next morning six o'clock....**

"Sakura, you ready?" asked her mom.

"Yes...." answered Sakura softly...

Her mom sighed.

"Well, let's go!" said her mom.

* * *

End of chapter... Sorry if short... I know you don't like it... Um... If my grammar is bad well then sorry.... because I'm a Filipino and I don't speak much English... Sorry again if it is short! Bwahahaha 


	2. A new life at Herten village

Chapter two: A new life at Herten village

Author's note: Hello! Please read my other story 'in my dreams' too!

Disclaimer: Never owned Naruto

* * *

"We're here!" Sakura's mom shouted happily as she went inside an apartment with Sakura beside her. "Here we are at our big apartment!" 

Sakura and her mom now lives in a big apartment, Sakura's father was left because her father needs to do some couple of things... Their apartment was not seen big outside but inside you can see, Their apartment is cool too! It have many things, they are useful too!

Sakura looked around...

"It's bog and cool, but there's something missing..." Sakura's face was happy and now became sad... Sakura sat on a chair...

"What's missing?" asked her mom while she go to Sakura and sit beside her...

"My friends..." Sakura answered, she stood up and quickly ran to the second floor and to her room.

Sakura's mom quickly chased her but cannot....

"Ok, Sakura I know that you're very sad because you're very away from your friends..." Sakura's mom was beside the door of Sakura's new room, sitting...

Sakura was on the bed, then suddenly a tear came out of her eyes...

I can't believe I'm crying because I already miss my friends... Maybe it's not my friends I miss, or maybe it's Sasuke I miss....

Sakura stood up and opened the door... Sakura saw her mom beside the door.

"Mom is there a telephone?" asked Sakura while she went out of her room.

"Of course... It's located there beside my room..." answered her mom pointing at a little telephone hanging in the wall....

Sakura walked towards the telephone and called the Uchiha mansion...

"Hello, who is this?" asked Sasuke from the telephone.

"Sasuke..." Sakura now smiled again...

"What do you want?" asked Sasuke simply...

"Haven't the girls told you I already left Konoha?" asked Sakura.

"What?!?!" Sasuke was shocked. "Well, where do you now live?"

"I live in...." Sakura heard a weird sound in the voice and did not finished what she was about to say... "Mom what's happening here?"

"Maybe our phone is broken..." answered her mom going down the stairs...

Sakura sighed.

"Now I can't tell Sasuke where we live in..." said Sakura going down.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that..." her mom said simply.

"I've got nothing to do!" shouted Sakura madly as she goes to the door.

"Well, go outside and maybe you can have new friends!" said her mom.

"Maybe you're right..." Sakura went out of their house and saw a group of girls....

Sakura walked towards them and said "Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura what's your name?" Sakura smiled.

The girls just looked at her and "We don't tell our names to strangers...." A girl who has a green hair and a very long nose! "Shoo!" shouted the girl masking Sakura flee... "If you don't go away I'll punch you very hard!" shouted the girl with green hair and very long nose...

Sakura was very shocked, nobody treats Sakura like that!

She can't take it anymore and just said "Right on!"

The girl punched Sakura as hard as she can but Sakura received no pain at all...

"Now, I'll show you how ninjas punch!" said Sakura.

"You're expecting me to believe that you punch like a very cool ninja?" asked the girl.

"Yes..." answered Sakura. "I punch like a ninja because I'm a ninja! And ninjas are so cool and good!" said Sakura heartily.

"Well punch me already! Or maybe you're scared you'll be embarrassed"

"Here it goes girl!" shouted her mom.

Sakura punched the girl so hard, the girl fell to the floor and her mouth was covered with blood.

"You are not supposed to be here! Get out of here! No girl who kills people is allowed to be in Herten village!" Shouted the girl very harshly.....

Sakura was shocked and just ran back home and hide.

Sakura's mom just walked to her and sat.

"I saw you with them..." said her mom.

Tears came out of Sakura's eyes...

"It's just not fair!" shouted Sakura crying. "I want to be in Konoha not here!" Sakura ran to her room.

* * *

**Uchiha Mansion**

Sasuke was just sitting there beside the phone.....

_Sakura...Why did you left??? Well, that's ok... At least nobody would bother me anymore... Oh yeah, there's still Ino._

* * *

**Where Naruto is...**

Naruto was inside the ramen shop.... eating ramen...

After he eat, he went to outside and saw Hinata sitting...

"Hi Hinata!" said Naruto loudly.

"Um...hi..." muttered Hinata.

Naruto sat beside him...

"So, are you busy this Saturday night?" asked Naruto hoping that Hinata would answer no.

"Um... actually... no...." answered Hinata sighing.

Naruto smiled. "Well, can we watch a movie tonight Saturday?" asked Naruto hoping again.

"Um...Sure..." said Hinata softly...

"Great!" shouted Naruto happily. "I'll go to your house by six..."

* * *

Well that's all for now... maybe for the next chapter I will do pure NaruHina only if that's ok with you... and sorry if my story sucks! 


	3. naruhina

Chapter three: Naru/Hina

Disclaimer: Never owned Naruto do you???

Author's note: Hello guys, so this chapter will be a pure naru/Hina so if you don't like to read this chap. It's ok..... You will only miss the Naru/Hina scene that's all...Don't worry guys; I'll make the next chapter already (I wish). Well, here it goes...

* * *

Hinata is waiting for Naruto inside her room...

She's just walking in circles, panting ... Suddenly her mom shouted...

"Hinata, Naruto's here....." Her mom said at the entrance door...

Hinata hurried down and to the door...

"Um...Hi Naruto..." said Hinata softly while looking at the floor...

Naruto smiled. "Hello!" said Naruto loudly outside Hinata's house. "Let's go!" Naruto went inside and got Hinata's hand....

They were now walking to watch a movie....It was quiet there... no sound, no sound at all.... But then...

"So, what movie will we watch???" Asked Naruto while looking at Hinata....

"Um....I don't know.....maybe...um....anything..." answered Hinata while playing with her hands...

"I'm lucky because you're with me" Said Naruto still looking at her...

Hinata then was shocked and smiled...

Then they already reached what they were going to.... The movies......

"We're here!" shouted Naruto running inside while holding Hinata's hand...

When they were already inside, they went to the counter and... "I want to watch the..." Naruto already forgot that he hasn't decided yet..."That kind of movie!" Naruto pointed at a picture of one now showing...

"Ok sir..." the girl at the counter gave him the tickets he wanted.....

"Come on...." Naruto ran inside the movie room... He found a good spot to sit and sat there with Hinata on his side...

Naruto didn't let go of Hinata's hand, until the movie was finished... "That was great!" said Naruto, jumping while Hinata's letting go of her hand...

They walked together to Hinata's house.... When they reached Hinata's house.... "Well bye!" said Naruto..

"Um...bye..." said Hinata softly... Hinata went inside their house but stopped because she saw someone behind her... Naruto...

Naruto kissed her in the cheeks (A/N only????)....

Hinata saw shocked...

"Bye!" said Naruto again and went out of Hinata's hand....

Hinata smiled.

"Um...bye...."

Hinata closed the door....

_What's the kiss for??? Is that a goodbye kiss for this day or what???_

* * *

**NARUTO**

Naruto was just waking to his house while thinking of something...

_Hinata... I kissed her... Hinata... I kissed her... Hinata... I kissed her... Hinata... I kissed her... Hinata... I kissed her... Hinata... I kissed her..._

"What's happening with me?!?!" shouted Naruto...

_I can't understand.... Do I love her_ _or what???_

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

Naruto woke up already and was happy.

"Good morning everyone!" shouted Naruto loudly.

He stood up, trying to go down the stairs... When he finished going down the stairs... He managed to take some egg, then was finished.... Actually he's not finished yet... He's just going to fill the rest of his tummy inside the ramen store.... (A/N they yesterday, well he just forgot about it...)

He went out of his house and walked to the ramen store....

While walking, he saw someone very special to her.... Hinata...(Now he remembers everything again...)

He went towards her.... Hinata was just sitting on a bench....Naruto sat beside her...

"Hello Hinata...." Said Naruto simply....

"Um...hello...." Hinata said softly...

Quickly Naruto said "Do you love me???"

"Yes..." muttered Hinata...

"Well, haven't you told me???" asked Naruto.

"Because I know you don't love me...." answered Hinata.

"I always did...." Said Naruto then kissed Hinata.....

* * *

End of chapter....sorry if this chapter sucks.... OH yeah, this is not the finish of the pairing naru/hina.... Well that's all! 


End file.
